One known type of facsimile machine utilizes paper-charging apparatus which includes a stylus board made up of an insulating board which carries a large number of fine styli which operates with a backplane board made up of an insulating board which carries a plurality of small-area backplane electrodes. The two boards have a sheet of paper between them, and they are energized to provide charging signals which charge the paper. The styli all terminate at an edge of the stylus board, and it is necessary for the styli to make intimate contact with the recording paper along the entire length of the backplane board or at least be uniformly spaced therefrom along their mating lengths. This has been difficult to achieve, and relatively costly and time-consuming steps have been required to attempt to solve the problem.
The present invention solves the problem and provides intimate operating contact between the styli and the paper by providing a compliant material which holds the backplane, the paper, and the styli in uniform contact.